


Blocked

by dekarrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, Flash Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/dekarrin
Summary: In this trainwreck of a shitpost, Artharl attempts to come up with ideas for writing under pressure, and then comes to terms with the fact that a certain girl will never leave her, but maybe that's okay.Created for the Manga Anime Society's Love Love flash fanfic event.
Kudos: 2





	Blocked

Artharl sat at her seat trying so very hard to come up with a story idea. The clock was ticking, but try as she might, nothing was coming to her. She slipped her pencil up to her mouth and idly chewed at it. “Aww, c’mon!” she thought. “You’ve done this before. Why is it so difficult under pressure? Just. Fucking. Write!” She slammed down her pencil in frustration, causing her neighbors to glance at her before returning to their own ideas.

Artharl sighed. She couldn’t even think of an OTP. Every pairing she thought of, she supported fully, and she just didn’t have the heart to write about someone she didn’t feel passion for. That lead to garbage writing.

“Fuck it.” She tossed the pencil aside and laid her head on the desk, staring at the empty spot next to her. At this point, five minutes had already gone by, and with a time limit of 15 minutes, it just wasn’t worth continuing. “I guess there’s always next year,” she thought.

The sound of the door to the room creaking open pulled Artharl out of her reverie. A shadow passed over her, and she glanced back. The newcomer was short, with a face that almost seemed to blur as Artharl looked at it. She rubbed her eyes. Nope, still blurry. Weird.

The girl walked down and took the seat next to Artharl. Artharl tensed up a little. There was something about this girl, something fascinating. “Sup,” she managed. Gotta show confidence.

“H-hi,” the girl said. “Um. I’m sorry. Is it okay if I sit here?” She fidgeted. “Um. I know I’m a little late, b-but I wanted to participate if that’s okay.”

“S-sure,” stammered Artharl. Oof, gotta get that under control. Okay. Calm, cool, and collected. “Um, what’s your name?”

“Oh!” the girl flushed bright red. “I’m sorry, I forgot!” She looked away and twiddled her hair. “I’m Wright R. S’Bloke.”

Shit, Artharl though. She is way too cute. “Nice to meet you, Wright.” Wright smiled, and Artharl continued her starefest towards the front of the room. “Oof why is she being so weird?” Artharl thought to herself.

An awkward pause came up. Wright cleared her throat. “Um. I was wondering. Do you maybe want to go get some coffee or something after this?” Artharl tilted her head at her, and she gritted her teeth in response and turned bright red. “OMG I AM SO SORRY NEVERMIND IT WAS A DUMB IDEA ANYWAYS.”

Artharl smiled. “Hey, I’m pretty much done with this. Why don’t we just head out?”

“Haaaah!” Wright sighed happily. And they both got up, right as the clock struck fifteen minutes, and held hands as they walked out of the room. Believe me, it was very gay and sweet. And definitely not a self-insert shitpost because the author has zero ideas while writing under pressure. Zoop.

The End.


End file.
